Jurassic Park III Rewritten
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: The movie rewritten with a few twists: other dino attacks, different deaths, Ellie has a bigger role, etc...
1. Home Front

Title: Jurassic Park III Revised

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Rating: PG-13

Category: Action/Adventure; Romance; Angst

Summary:  The same story, but with a little twist.

Disclaimer: _Jurassic Park_, despite those many who wish for the credit, belongs to Michael Crichton and Steven Spielberg.  If you have a problem with that take it up with them.

**Notes**:  This may have been done before and if it has, I'm sorry, but I didn't know about it.

Chapter One

Home Front

Alan Grant was perched on the ledge of the sand box watching a blonde three-year-old play with his dinosaurs.  He was dismayed when the child had his triceratops attack a brachiosaurus.  "No, no, Charlie," he informed him.  "Those two are herbivores.  They wouldn't eat each other.  But these two --," he held up a tyrannosaurus rex and a spinosaurus, " – are carnivores and they like fighting with each other."  He savagely slammed the toys together.  "They growl," he made a harsh noise in the back of his throat, "and rip each other's throats out!"

Ellie was strolling across the yard towards them, bouncing a baby on her hip.  She was smiling as she approached them, but grimaced as Grant began a gruesome explanation on the killing habits.  "Alan, he's three.  Let's wait until he's five."

Grant glanced back sheepishly.  "Right.  Sorry."  He set the toys in the sand box and stood up, dusting his suit pants off.  He had a lecture to give later this evening and felt pressured to exchange his standardized khakis for a more formal look.  However, he still wore one of his plaid shirts, but dressed it up with a tan sport jacket.   

Ellie handed the nine-month-old baby to him.  "Hey, Amy, here's daddy."  Ellie pecked Grant on the lips.  "Dinner's almost already, Alan.  Watch these two while I finish up.  She's been fussing off and on all day."

"Sure, Ellie."  Even after three years of having children, Grant still felt a bit awkward holding one, but he didn't allow that to interfere.  Grant allowed Amy to take his pinky and stick it in her mouth.  "She's got more teeth coming in."

"I know."  Ellie touched his arm before heading back to the house, leaving Grant with their two small children.  He glanced back and forth between the two and was at a loss.  He was usually pretty decent when it came to one-on-one in the fatherhood department, but combine the two and he was staggered.  _How did it come to this?_

Flashback

Four years ago Ellie had nervously broken the news to him.  She had prepared a delicious dinner, but didn't touch her plate.  Instead, she stared with glassy eyes at Grant, seeing through him instead of at him.  Grant had instantly grown suspicious and was worried she would drag up the old 'let's get married' discussion.  To his horror, it had been something far more substantial.

Grant set his fork down, sighing.  "Ellie, is there something on your mind?"  When he didn't get a response, not so much as a flicker of the eyes, he waved his hands in her face.  "Ellie?  What's wrong?"

She jolted, her eyes flashing to meet his dead on.  "Uh?  Oh.  Nothing.  I just…there's something I have to tell you."  Tears filled her eyes.  "I don't know how because I know you're not going to like it.  But I desperately want you to because I do."

Confused and concerned, Grant reached over the table and took her hands in his.  "Whatever it is, Ellie, you can tell me.  Just blurt it out if you have to."

She gazed him straight in the eyes, determination settling upon her.  "Alan, I'm pregnant and I want to keep the baby."

He choked on the air that some how lodged itself in his constricted throat.  Coughing violently, he released her hands and pushed his chair back, standing up and running into the kitchen.  _Pregnant?  She's pregnant?  _"Oh god," he moaned just before he began vomiting into the sink.  The acid from his stomach burned his throat and tasted sour.  He could feel her enter, hovering behind him.

When through throwing up, he remained in the position he was at and murmured, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered.  "And I'm keeping it."

A long tense moment passed before Grant solemnly nodded.  "Well then…I guess we're having a baby."

"We?"

Grant slowly turned and shrugged.  "I'm not going to disappear, Ellie.  If you want to have the baby, then I'm behind your decision."  He ran a hand through his chestnut hair, looking a bit lost.  "I suppose we should get married first."

Ellie beamed through her tears.  "I love you, Alan."  She threw her arms around him.  "It's not much of a proposal, but I'll take it."

Two months later they had a small ceremony held outside at their latest dig site.

End Chapter One

Good?  Bad?  Terrible?  Continue?  Quit?  People, I need feedback!  


	2. Dinner

Chapter Two

Dinner

The couple sat at an elegant table made of black and white ceramic tiles.  Lights dangled from the ceiling, dangerously close to their heads.  When they had had them installed, they miscalculated the distance the beautiful droplights would be to a person sitting in one of the high stools.  A birdcage was nestled in the corner, the parrot keeping unusually quiet.  Grant strolled over, holding up a piece of cookie.  "Can you say my name?  Is my name Alan?  Alan?"  Sighing, he tossed the cookie to the bird and rejoined his giggling wife at the table.  "He used to say it so often."

Ellie shook her head with amusement.  "Well, Alan, maybe he's forgotten you.  You are frequently leaving for digs."  Her voice was light and held no accusations.  She had sworn to herself that she would never take his passion away from him, which was his work.  She didn't want herself or the children to be an anchor that held him back from pursuing his goals, especially considering he never wanted a family to begin with.

He just shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.  "Well, I've been working on something very significant and remarkable."  He usually didn't bring work home with him.  After their experience on Isla Nublar, she had digressed her interest and eventually turned to writing articles and the occasional book on botany and fossils.

"What?"  Her interest was ignited nevertheless.  It had been six years since she'd actually worked on an excavation, and the missed time was catching up on her.  She didn't tell Grant she wanted to do field work again because she knew he would take her on one, which was something she couldn't afford considering their two young children.

"Raptors mostly."

She pursed her lips together.  "My favorite," she said without enthusiasm.  To this day she still had nightmares about being trapped inside the back-up control bunker with the raptor.  If she really concentrated, she could even feel Mr. Arnold's severed arm falling onto her shoulder.

Grant leaned forward, not dissuaded by her apparent distress.  "Do you remember the sounds they made?"

"I try not to," her voice pleaded with him to drop the subject.

"We've done a cranial scan.  They actually had a sophisticated resonating chamber.  As you know, my theory is that their key existence was based on their evolved ability to vocalize with each other.  They could talk to a degree we never even imagined.  Ellie, they were smarter than whales.  They were smarter than dolphins."  Excitement filled his eyes and his voice turned bone chilling: "They were smarter than primates."

Ellie bit her lower lip, looking briefly away before gazing at him with admiration and apprehension.  "You should hear yourself.  You're so passionate about paleontology that sometimes it scares me.  You would go back and study them if you had the chance, wouldn't you?"

"Not a chance.  No force on earth or heaven could get me back on that island."

"Damn," the parrot squawked and both flashed their attention to the bird.  Ellie smiled: "You taught him that.  All your cursing at the dig sites."

Grant gave a gentle, rugged grin.  "You can blame him when the children start swearing."  He glanced at his watch and leapt out of his chair.  "I'm going to be late.  God, I really need this funding.  I'd hate to have to let my students go.  I have a few really inspiring ones with so much potential.  Billy I give the most credit too."

"Billy Brennan?  Your assistant site manager?  The really young one?"

"Yes.  The charmer."  He headed for the door knowing that Ellie would follow him out.  "I really need to get going.  Then, I have to catch my flight to Point Peck Lake.  I'll be gone about a week."

"Ok.  Hey, Alan?"

He turned around.  "Yes?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a long, sensual kiss.  "Just don't forget about us, ok?"

He smiled and got into his car.  He rolled down his window and said, "Just don't go finding a replacement while I'm gone."

"Not a chance.  Take care.  And call me if you need anything.  I mean it.  Sometimes you forget to ask and even though I'm not officially apart of the team, I am here for you."

Grant nodded, a small grin playing on his lips.  "Yeah.  Bye Ellie.  Give the kids kisses for me."  He pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the night.

End Chapter Two

I hope you like it so far.  I've decided to discontinue _What Could Have Been _for the time being with the desire that you guys will like this one more.    


	3. Unwelcome Proposal

IMPORTANT A/N:  Grant _did_ do his lecture in the auditorium like he did in the movie.  However, I've decided not to write it out.

Chapter Three

Unwelcome Proposal

Part One

Billy Brennan, twenty-five, was flat on his stomach beside a dark-haired college student carefully wiping the dust off a buried skeleton.  The girl frowned at her work before glancing up at him.  "Billy?  I don't think I'm doing this right."

Billy scooted closer and examined her work.  "You need to go slowly, Sharon.  See?"  He demonstrated for her.

Sharon shook her head steadily.  "I can never tell what's rock and what's bone."

"Well, it's all basically rock.  The calcium in the bones is replaced during fossilization.  But you can feel the difference."  He took her bare hand and ran it along the rock.  "Rough."  He guided her fingertips over the bone.  "Smooth."

Sharon giggled softly.

A shadow fell over them and Billy peered up, squinting against the sun.  "Dr. Grant."  He crawled to his feet and took one of Grant's bags.  "How was the lecture?  Profitable?"

"It's never too late to change your major."  Grant followed Billy into a large white tent.  "We'll be lucky if we make it through the summer."

Billy grimaced.  "I doubt it.  I had to rent some equipment."  He indicated a computer system attached to a large machine the size of a small refrigerator.  Its mechanical arm was swinging back and forth, cutting out an intricate pattern.

Grant winced, eyeing the piece of equipment disdainfully.  "It's the technological downfall," he muttered.  "It looks like you rented a giant copier machine."

"You're not to far off.  It's a rapid prototyper.  It's the future of paleontology."

"Not if it can't dig."

The arm suddenly went still.  Billy reached inside and delicately extracted an object the size of a fist.  "I give you the resonating chamber of a raptor."  He blew into the chamber and a piercing wail erupted through the room.

Grant was stunned.  "You can never forget a sound like that."

"Excuse me," a somewhat timid voice interrupted from the doorway.  "Are you Dr. Grant?"

"Yes," Grant responded with a hint of suspicion.

The man smiled warmly.  "Hi, my name is Paul Kirby from Kirby Enterprises."  He reached into his wallet and pulled out a card, handing it to the paleontologist.  "I want you to know that I am a great admirer of yours.  And I have an extremely interesting proposition for you.  Could my wife and I interest you into dinner?  It would be our treat."

"Sorry.  I just got in.  I've been traveling…"

"I guarantee it'll be worth your while."

Billy cleared his throat from behind Grant, signaling him that Mr. Kirby had what they needed: cash.

Grant smiled wanly.  _What am I getting myself into?_

Part Two

Grant and Billy weaved their way through the bar and grill to the Kirby's booth.  Billy slid in first and Grant managed to settle in without looking too annoyed.  He couldn't help but yearn for this meeting to be done with so he could get back to his dig.

"First off," Paul stated, "let me say that Amanda and I have admired your work for years."

Amanda nodded enthusiastically.  "It's truly inspiring."

"Thank you," Grant murmured.  He was already tired of being polite.

"Amanda and I love the outdoors," Paul rambled on.  "Heck, we've been on practically every adventure you can think of: Galapagos, K2, the Nile…"

"We even have reserved tickets for the first commercial flight to the moon," Amanda added eagerly.

"And this year for our honeymoon we wanted to do something really special, something…"

"…once in a life-time," his wife finished for him.

"We've arranged for a private plane to fly us over Isla Sorna.  And we want you to be our guide."

Grant sighed and leaned back.  _Wouldn't Ellie get a kick out of this?   _"That's a very nice offer, Mr. Kirby.  But I can't go.  I can refer you to a highly-qualified…"

"No!  No, Dr. Grant, you're the best.  You've seen these animals in the flesh.  No one compares to you."

"I'm flattered, but even so: with the air restrictions you wouldn't be able to get close enough to see anything of interest."

"But that's the thing," Amanda pressed.  "We've gotten permission to fly low."

"How low," Billy questioned.

Paul shrugged.  "I'm no avian specialists, but I know it's a lot lower than anyone else.  You see, with my business – exports and imports, immerging markets – I've made some friends in the Costa Rican government.  It's pretty much anything we want."

"Dr. Grant," Amanda pleaded.  "You don't know how important it is to us that you come along.  It would make all the difference."

Paul pulled out his checkbook and a pen.  "And of course we would love to make a contribution to your research.  I can write all kinds of numbers on this check."

Grant grimaced.  _Oh, Ellie_, he thought sorrowfully.  _I hope you understand._

End Chapter Three

Thank you, Autumn Darkness, for your generous review.  The rest of you needn't be so shy. J


	4. Ellie's Discontent

Chapter Four

Ellie's Discontent

When she saw his silver car pull up into the driveway, her first reaction was one of ecstatic surprise.  He wasn't due home for another two weeks, but here he was strolling up the walkway to the house.  Then dread clasped her heart and she worried that maybe he had lost the last of his funding, coming home to recuperate from the blow.  She flung open the door and the first thing she noticed was his slumped shoulders.  He had an anxious, worried, and weary presence about him that put her on high alert.  "Alan?" she questioned with unease.

He peered up at her somewhat sheepishly as if he was about to tell her something that he knew she would loathe.  Something that he understood was wrong of him to say, but, nevertheless, needed to be confessed.  Ellie reached out, grasping one of his hands and realizing for the first time that he wasn't carrying any of his luggage.  "Alan?" she asked again, this time her worry seeping through in waves.  "What is it?  The funding?"

He quietly shook his head and walked passed her into the foyer, shedding off his jacket and draping it over the coat stand.  He staggered into the living room, plopping down on a black leather couch.  He rubbed his hands over his face.  _I need a shave_, he somehow managed to casually think.

Ellie lowered herself onto the sofa beside him.  "Tell me, Alan."

Grant sighed and stared over at her apologetically.  "I took a job offer.  It'll require me leaving the country for a few days, but I don't expect to be gone much longer than three or four days."

"What?  What job offer?  What about the dig?"

"I'm doing this for the dig, Ellie.  A man named Paul Kirby approached me a couple days ago with a proposition.  He is paying me three million dollars to talk about dinosaurs."

Ellie gasped.  "What?"  She gazed into his eyes for some sign.  "Why would someone pay you three million just to talk about dinosaurs?  And why would that require you to leave the country?  What aren't you telling me, Alan?"

Alan glanced briefly away.  "Mr. Kirby and his wife have gotten permission from the Costa Rican government to fly low over Isla Sorna.  I'm going to be their tour guide of sorts." 

Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed, choking on her oxygen.  "Wh-what?  And you agreed to this?  Without even talking to me?  Alan!"  She rose from the couch and began pacing, her hands tugging at the hem of her shirt.  "I can't believe this.  I just can't!"  She stopped walking and stared him dead in the eye.  "Alan, you can't go."

Grant shot up from the couch.  "Ellie, don't you understand?  I don't want to go, but three million dollars could keep my dig going for _at least_ two years.  I could even stretch it to four or five if I budget well enough."

"Forget the money, Alan!  This is your life we're talking about here!"

"Ellie, we aren't going to land."

"What if something went wrong with the plane?  And you had to have an emergency landing?  Or god forbid, the plane crashes?"  She tossed her hands in the air.  "No.  Just no, Alan, you can't do this!  Leave anything that has to do with Jurassic Park or John Hammond alone!  Forget about the dinosaurs and the Kirby's millions!  Think about your family!"  By this moment she was openly sobbing: her fear for him overwhelming her to the point that her memories of being chased by raptors pressed for her attention.

"Ellie, what are the chances of that happening?  If I truly thought that something would go wrong, I wouldn't take the job.  I don't want to be on that island anymore than you want me to.  I had my share of being attacked by Hammond's engineered theme park monsters."  He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.  "I wouldn't jeopardize my life, Ellie.  You, Charlie, and Amy are too important to me to do that."

Ellie clung to his shirt, weeping into his shoulder.  "No, Alan, no…" in the back regions of her recollection she could hear the chirping of the raptors, roar of the t-rex, and, strangely, the sound of the rain pounding on the roof of the vehicles.

He rubbed his arms along her back, a futile attempt at soothing her.  "It'll be ok, Ellie.  I promise you."

End Chapter Four

I won't mind if you review.  Honestly.  J


	5. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Five

Saying Goodbye

The following morning, Ellie woke the family, insisting to Grant that she drive him to the airport.  She loaded the children in the car, explaining to them the best she could that Daddy had to take a special trip and to be sure to give him extra kisses.  Grant looked on silently.

He climbed into the driver's seat, glancing back at his children with a tight, uneasy smile.   He then watched as Ellie crawled in and accelerated out of the driveway as soon as she was buckled in beside him.  The ride was quiet and tense, both not wanting to bring up his "special trip" in front of the kids.  Finally Ellie sighed, twisting in her seat so that she could see her children.  "Charlie, why don't you tell Daddy what you learned yesterday?  Do you remember, baby?"

Charlie puckered his lips in thought.  Conclusion dawning, he strained in his car seat to see his father better.  "Daddy, Daddy," he exclaimed excitedly, knowing that what he was about to say would please his father.  "Vweloctaripter means "speedy thief"."

"That's 'velociraptor', Charlie."  Grant glanced up into the review mirror and felt a slight tug at his heart at the sight of Charlie's disappointment from his lack of enthusiasm.  "But you're right," he added, perking up the child.  "It does mean "speedy thief".  That's very good, son."

Charlie beamed with pride and settled back against his car seat.  He didn't know why dinosaurs made his father so happy, but Charlie was thrilled whenever he could tell his dad something about them.

In the passenger seat, Ellie smiled warmly at Grant.  "He learned that from _Discovery_ last night.  They had a special program on dinosaurs."

"Asteroid theory," Grant grumbled.  "You know Charlie," he spoke up.  "There may very well have been an asteroid that crashed into earth sixty-five million years ago, but that's not what killed all the dinosaurs.  Some of them evolved into birds."

Charlie stole a peek out his window, searching for birds.  "Really?"  His innocent three and a half year old mind couldn't comprehend what is father was telling him.  _Birds are dinosaurs?_  _That's not right._

"Alan," Ellie admonished.  "He's three.  You're going to confuse him."  She glanced back at her son.  "Charlie, birds are harmless.  They aren't really dinosaurs, but their grandmas and grandpas may have been."

"Yeah," Grant mumbled.  "That's much better."  He flashed Ellie an amused grin.  "Now he'll think giant leaps of evolution can occur within three generations."

Ellie shrugged, reaching between the front seats to hand Amy a bottle.  "Here you go, sweetie.  I bet you're hungry.  It's past your lunch time."

An hour later, they finally arrived at the airport.  Standing in the terminal, Ellie kissed Grant goodbye.  "You better come back to me all in one piece," she ordered, handing Amy over to him.

Grant held the baby in his arms, caressing her belly.  "You won't even get the chance to miss me."  He planted a light kiss on Amy's cheek.  He then turned to Charlie, picking him up in his other arm.  "And you young man listen to your mother."  He squeezed his son in a tight hug before dropping him back to the floor.  Grant turned to Ellie, giving the baby back to her.  He leaned down, placing a deep, but short kiss on her mouth.  

He glanced at his watch.  He had to meet the Kirbys on the landing strip in ten minutes.  "I'll be back in two days," he said then gathered up his satchel and disappeared into the crowd.

Ellie watched him go, holding Amy in one arm and Charlie's hand with the other.  She could feel the apprehension creeping into her veins as she turned around and left. 

End Chapter Five

Note: _Discovery_ (my favorite TV station) is a copyrighted material.

**Jd burns**:  Thank you so much for your reviews.  I was actually contemplating removing this story from the archive, but due to your reviews I've decided to keep going!  I hope you enjoy!


	6. The Flight

Chapter Six

The Flight

Grant shifted in his seat and glanced out the window of the Beechcraft Kingair 200 Turboprop as it cruised smoothly through the clear blue sky.  He resettled himself and peered over at his younger comrade.  Billy was across from him cleaning the lenses of his camera.  The paleontologist eyed the tattered pack on his lap.  "Even with what I pay you, can't you afford a better bag?"

Billy gingerly replaced his equipment in the ragged bag.  "No way.  This is my lucky pack.  Couple years ago some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand when an updraft sent me right into the side.  _Boom_!"

"That does sound lucky," Grant griped sarcastically, eyeing the younger man strangely.

Billy ignored his mockery.  "It was this trap along that saved my life.  Got caught on a rock as I was falling."

"Reverse-Darwinism," Grant snorted.  "Survival of the most idiotic."  He risked another look out the window and found himself wishing he had a cell phone to call Ellie.  Wouldn't she love to hear that?  Grant: wanting anything to do with technology.  She wouldn't believe it.

Billy cleared his throat nervously.  "Listen Alan, I really appreciate you bringing me along."

"The bones will be there when we get back," Grant responded, brushing off the kid's gratitude.  "That's the nice thing about them.  They never run away.  Or try to eat you."  He paused then leaned across the aisle.  "And besides, you got me into this mess.  I don't intend to be alone with these people."

Billy smirked.

Grant settled back, finally getting comfortable, drawing his hat over his eyes.  "Wake me when we get there," he ordered intend on drifting off to sleep.  He could hear Billy conversing with another member of their group as he fell into oblivion.

------

Groggy, Grant gradually pried open his eyes and glanced around.  To his horror, he was alone on the plane.  He turned to his right, barely holding back his scream.  A raptor sat where Billy used to be, its eyes gazing at him curiously before opening his mouth: "Alan."

------

Grant jolted awake, his disorientation causing him to jerk at the sound of Billy's voice announcing that they were almost there.  Grant stared out the window to see the island rising gracefully from the water.  Maybe he shouldn't have come.  _Oh Ellie, I should've listened to you._  He could feel his heart racing as they swooped down directly over the island.  Could he handle being this close?  

Then he saw them.  "My God, I had forgotten," he exclaimed in an awed whisper, amazed by the sight of the prehistoric animals.  His doubts evaporated at the spectacle of the herds.  _Oh Ellie, if only you could see this.  _

Excited, he then proceeded to point out the various dinosaurs, but was deterred when the Kirbys ignored him.__

"We'll circle around once before landing," Paul Kirby told the pilot.

Grant was instantly out of his seat.  "What?  You can't land here!  This plane can not land!"  As the Kirbys tried to calm him, Grant frantically headed for the cockpit.  He would rather place his life in his own hands at the foreign controls then step a foot on the island.

Cooper leaped up, grabbing Grant's arm to stop him.

"Mr. Grant," Paul soothed.  "If you just give us a minute, I'll explain everything in a…" He winced as Cooper slammed the butt of his gun into Grant's head.

End Chapter Six

**Autumn Darkness**:  I don't know, Autumn.  I never was a huge fan of Eric…/_ducks_/ Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry!  I surrender!  I swear I won't kill him off!  Anyway, I did check out your leaps in reviews and am impressed.  I'll have to read your story, _Return to Jurassic_, even though I'm not an Eric-fan.  It must be great if you have so many reviews!


	7. The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note**:  This is where things – other than Grant and Ellie's marriage, which I've already added – start to deviate from the movie, so don't freak out if you notice events happening differently from the film.

Chapter Seven

The Nightmare Begins

Part One

Ellie paced the cool wooden floor of the living room, her bare feet immune to the chill.  Swirling like a vicious hurricane in the pit of her stomach the fear lurched up, clinging to her heart.  _Something's wrong_, she thought desperately.  _He should never have gone.  The idiot!_  She violently shoved the swinging door open, storming into the stylish kitchen.  _If he makes it out alive: **I'm** going to kill him!_

She slammed her palms onto the marble tile of the counter, bending her head in defeat.  _How could he go?  He's such a fool…an adorable, charming fool._

"Mommy," a timid, tired voice called out from the doorway.  "You wake me up."

Ellie crouched down, extending her arms out.  "Come here," she cradled his small body to her, inhaling his freshly bathed scent.  "How about we go to the park tomorrow?"

Charlie's eyes lit up.  "Will Daddy be there?"

"No.  No, baby, Daddy's on a trip, remember?"  Ellie smoothed her son's sandy blonde hair away from his chubby face.  Alan rarely went to the park, but Charlie loved it when he did.  His father was able to push him "up to the clouds"; and dug in the large sandbox with him.  On occasion, Alan would even bury fossils in the sand and allow Charlie to "properly excavate" them.

His mouth in a pout, Charlie huffed.  "He be back soon?"

_Damn you, Alan_.  "Yes, in a couple days."  _Don't you dare make me a liar, Dr. Grant_!

Part Two

Grumbling curses, Grant stumbled out of the plane not amused by the Kirby's deception.  "Mrs. Kirby," he called out to the blonde woman screaming through a bullhorn.  "I advise you to stop that.  You'll attract unwanted attention."

"What," she yelled through the mouthpiece, turning in his direction.  She jerked, tensing at the deep, vibrating roar that answered her.  What frightened her more was Paul's horrified gaze.  He was staring past her, his mouth and eyes gaping open.  Her heart pounding Amanda glanced behind her and she choked on the air glued to her throat.  A Spinosaurus peered at her hungrily, its teeth flashing in the sunlight.

"Holy shit," Nash muttered off to her right.  He felt the weight of the perimeter equipment in his beefy hands, relieved he had hesitated instead of marching straight into the jungle – straight into the dinosaur's mouth.

Out of the corner of Billy's eye he saw a bright flash ignite in the distance.  Grant had raced back into the plane and retrieved a flare gun, which he was now firing off toward the far left.  The noise and light attracted the Spino and he took off after it, banging back through the trees.

"Quick," Grant ordered.  "Back into the plane!"  He ushered them onboard and took one leap up the stairs after them before halting.  "Where's Cooper?"

Poking his head out the door, Udesky insisted: "He's a professional.  He can take care of himself!"

"Like hell," Grant barked, refusing to climb up the remaining steps.  "He's as good as dead if we leave him.  That Spinosaurus will figure out we tricked him and he'll be back pissed!"

"More the reason for us to get out of here," Mr. Kirby argued deep inside the private jet.  "We'll circle around once and then land to pick him up."

Torn, Grant peered behind him at the lush trees and clear blue sky.  Cooper was nowhere in sight, but did that give them the right to fly off and leave Copper to certain death?  "No," Grant growled.  "We're not going anywhere."

"Then you can stay and wait for him," Nash snapped.  "We'll swing by and pick you both up after we're sure the landing strip is clear."

The ground suddenly shook and Grant's head snapped over.  The Spino was racing toward the plane, his scaly body rumbling with every movement as he bore down on them.  The faces of his children flashed over his mind and Grant made his decision.  Leaping up the last three steps in one bound, he screamed: "Get us in the air!"

Nash, already at the controls, switched the plane into life and taxed down the runway just as the large dinosaur's head smashed into the side of the plane, sending them into a tailspin, which sent Billy stumbling out of his chair and slamming his head against Amanda's armrest.  Nash struggled with the controls, gaining speed and reverting the plane back into position.

Udesky, peering out of his window, screamed as the Spino charged once more, this time tearing his massive claws into the side of the aircraft, ripping away part of the wall.  The carnivore dug his snot inside, his teeth crunching into a column of seats.  The plane skidded, then rocked, teetering on the right wheels.

The Spino lurched and howled as a sharp pang pierced into his back.  He withdrew his head, whipping around to glare at the man standing a few yards away armed with a tranquilizer dart gun.  Cooper shot at the dinosaur again then quickly reloaded, firing once more.  The giant animal roared, ignoring the plane that escaped down the runway to instead tear after his attacker.

The plane slid unevenly into the air, straining against its wounds.  Grant bounced in his seat along with everyone else, the pressure in his ears building as the private jet soared higher and higher.  Then suddenly: _dear God, Ellie, forgive me_, he begged as the plane plummeted toward earth, crashing into the thick forest.

End Chapter Seven

**Pocket Jericho**: Thank you for all six reviews.  And thank you for helping me out with the Australia thing.  I appreciate both gestures very much.  And you're right about the dialogue thing, but I felt the beginning stuff was too important to change.  I hope you liked this chapter, though, because it was slightly different from the movie script.

**Aja Hannah**:  _Jurassic Park_ will always remain one of favorites, but there are just some things about it that annoyed me: like Grant and Ellie not staying together!  What can I say?  Deep down inside I really am a romantic, but don't let the word get out. /smiles/

**Autumn Darkness**:  First off, I will like to say that your story, _Return to Jurassic_, was a hit!  I'm waiting for the sequel.  Secondly, thank you for the uplifting reviews.


	8. Stranded

Chapter Eight

Stranded

Part One

Groaning, Udesky rolled onto his back and blinked rapidly against the glare of the sunlight streaming through the canopy of the trees.  _Trees?  I should be seeing the sky_.  A sharp pain riveted up his leg and like cold water to the face he recalled the accident.  _I wasn't supposed to be here_, he whined to himself.  _If Jonas hadn't "gotten sick"…damn it!  I'm only the booking agent!_

Something shifted against his side and Udesky yelped, shoving it away.  He peered down at what touched him, relieved that it wasn't a snake or baby dinosaur, but the kid Dr. Grant had let tag along.  Benny?  Billy?  Bobby?

"Everyone ok," Nash's voice called out from the cockpit.

A round of moaned 'yeses' answered him.

Grant clawed at an armrest, struggling to sit up.  He glanced around him, locating everyone and assessing their injuries.  He was pissed, but the instinct to keep them all alive was stronger.  "Check the radio," he ordered Nash.

The bulky African American nodded, his fingers trembling as he examined the damage.  "Nope, it's busted beyond repair."

Udesky, his small body rushing forward, yelled, "No!  There must be a way!"

Amanda stared nervously at Paul, mumbling under her breath, "Eric.  Why have to find Eric."

Grant looked back at her.  "What?"

Paul shook his head, sighing.  "Eric.  He's our son.  It's why we're here."

Billy glanced between Paul and Grant, waiting for the inevitable confrontation.

Grant clenched his teeth, his jaw tightening.  _This is unbelievable._  "Mr. Kirby, you better explain yourself."

"Oh shit," Nash cried from the torn cockpit.  He yanked off his seatbelt and scurried toward the others.  "There's a…there's a…a…" he pointed toward the shattered windshield that overlooked the trunk of a vast tree.  "Something!"

They all flashed their eyes out the surrounding windows.  A split second later, the jet teetered, threatening the branches to collapse.  A roar pierced their ears and Grant squeezed his eyes shut.  _Oh Ellie, why didn't I listen to you,_ he scolded himself as the dinosaur smacked into the plane again, this time sending the large scrap metal dangling dangerously over the edge.

Amanda screamed just as their attacker shoved one more time, causing the plane to plummet towards earth.  Everyone grabbed onto the seats, struggling to keep from crashing into the tail end of the jet.  The airplane smashed into the ground, the backend crumbling like paper before collapsing onto its side.  At some point Grant managed to think, _At least we're out of the tree,_ and he couldn't help but remember rescuing Timmy from the car eight years ago.

The dinosaur came sprinting towards them, its claws tearing into the side and rolling them, trying to scare them out.  Then, abruptly, it stopped.  Grant crawled to his feet and peered out of the torn section.  Paul began ushering everyone out, screaming, "He's left!  Let's go!"

"No," Grant barked.  "He wouldn't just give up.  Not so quickly.  Unless something spooked him, which means we've got bigger problems."

"Well we can't just stay here!"

Grant looked around him at all the frightened faces.  Mr. Kirby – as much as he hated to admit it – was partially right.  They couldn't just stay in the broken plane waiting for some dinosaur to devour them.  Yet, the last thing Grant wanted to do was run off into the jungle…towards hungry predators…towards _raptors_.

"I love you, Ellie," he murmured breathlessly under his breath before leading everyone out of their minimal protection and into the dense forest.

Part Two

Swiping the living room rug, Ellie froze and glanced back at her wedding picture perched between their children's pictures.  She was dressed in a simple, elegant white dress and a bright smile.  Alan was in a black suit – he'd refused to wear a tuxedo – looking sharp and handsome: a charming grin just managing to reach his eyes.

Ellie ignored the vacuum and gently picked up the picture, gazing at it longingly.  "I love you, Alan," she whispered, tracing the outline of his face with the tip of her finger.  "Please, come back to me."

"Mommy," Charlie asked, stepping into the room with a sippy cup clasped in his chubby hands.  "Who you talking to?"

Ellie, with quivering hands, replaced the picture.  "No one, sweetie.  Do you want some mac-and-cheese?"  As she followed their son out of the room, she glanced back at the photo one more time, a sense of dread filling the pit of her stomach.

End Chapter Eight

**Evilen**:  It just bothered me that Alan and Ellie weren't together in the third movie.  I understand why they weren't, but it still pissed me off.  So, I had to fix it.  

**Autumn Darkness**:  Thanks for the support!  Now, when's your sequel-like story coming out?  Are you working on it, yet?

**Piper Of Locksley**:  Thanks!


	9. Attacked

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:  I am so sorry for the long delay.  First, I had writer's block.  Then, life got really busy.  Next, I kind of forgot about the story.  Finally, I realized that it wasn't finished and it was unfair of me to leave it hanging.

-*-*-*-*-

Chapter Nine

Attacked

Grant repeatedly glanced back at the torn up plane, cursing its downfall.  When the crumbled metal finally disappeared from view behind trees and shrubbery, Grant placed his focus ahead of him.  Udesky, his tiny body struggling to keep up with his bulky vest full of gear, staggered up beside the paleontologist.  Grant flicked his eyes down toward him, but opted to remain silent.

Nash and the Kirbys trailed behind them, whispering frantically amongst themselves.  Billy, who had been keeping up the rear, burst forth and tapped Grant on the shoulder.  "They want to find their son," he muttered.  "Nash suggested that they take over and force us to help them."

Grant grunted.

Billy stared up at his mentor, waiting for direction.

Suddenly Grant halted, holding up his hand.  "Quiet," he hissed.  He strained his ears.  Sweat rolled down his back and his shirt clung to him.  He squinted against the sharp rays of the sun pooling in through the canopy.

"I don't hear anything," Paul finally spoke up.  He trudged over.  "Doctor Grant, we're wasting…"

"Shh," Grant hissed, darting his eyes around.  "It's when you don't hear anything that you know you're in the most danger.  Listen.  The birds have stopped chirping."

Nash inched his way over, keeping a trained eye on their surroundings.  "What do you think, Doctor Grant?"  He wished he had had the time to sort through their stuff and collect more weapons.  All he had on him was a pistol in the waistband of his pants.

Amanda, feeling isolated, stepped cautiously over to the group, rising panic causing her to turn shaky.  "Grant," she murmured.

"Raptors," he breathed.  "When I say 'go', run as fast as you can to the nearest tree and climb.  Don't look back."

Everyone glanced around, searching out the tree they would climb.

"Go," Grant shouted.

As they began racing, raptors burst forth from the bushes, crying out in their shrill cries.  Udesky, weighted down by his vest, staggered and slipped, tumbling onto the ground with an 'umph'.  Grant scooped down, helping him to his feet while unhooking the straps.  Once free, Udesky scurried up the nearest tree.

A raptor pounced, clawing at Grant and slicing into his arm.  The doctor screamed as the razor-sharp claws tore into his flesh.  He stumbled, collapsing and slamming into a large rock with his knee.  Just as the raptor's snout came crashing down, he rolled away and kicked his foot out, crushing his heel into the raptor's eye.

Suddenly he heard the relieving sound of an exploding gun.  Up in one of the trees, Nash fired three rounds into the wounded raptor and another two at the other raptors.  The confused and injured dinosaurs screeched and then scampered away.

Grant crawled uneasily to his feet.  "Let's go," he commanded.  "Won't be long until some scavenger comes to pick them off."

The five climbed down, their breathing labored and their eyes wild from fear.

"Come on," Grant said, clasping his left hand over his gushing wound.

"Shouldn't we patch you up," Nash asked, watching in concern as the blood oozed between the doctor's fingers.  "It'll get infected.  And the animals will be able to smell your blood."

"When we're further from danger, we'll stop."  Grant winced and set the pace with long strides.

Chapter Nine

**Autumn**:  I'm so behind in everything.  Did you ever manage to get that sequel started/finished?

**Pocket**:  Thanks so much for your support.  And you know that I'm loving your story so don't pull a disappearing act like I did.

**Techy**:  Thanks for all 8 reviews.  And, yes, I know that she was married to someone else.  That is why this is the "revised" version.  I would've much rather preferred her with Grant.

**Fiction fan**:  I'll do what I can.  Thanks!

**Tenchi**:  I totally (obviously) agree with you.  They should've been!

**Smiles**:  I could never kill Grant, but the others…we'll see.

**Aerin**:  It was cruel of them!  I so thought that the little boy, Charlie, was his in the beginning!  But, noooooooo…

**Wilshire**:  I will.  Thanks!

**Avaenian**:  It's ok.  I can be pretty sadistic sometimes, too.

**Ooogie**:  Hey, I completely agree.  I liked the T-rex better than the Spino.

**LadyMar**:  Hey there, chica.  I love JP, too, especially the first and third ones.  I think you can guess why.  Didn't you change your name to MadgeSmith?


	10. A Parents' Mistake

Chapter Ten

A Parents' Mistake

His face twisted in pain as he attempted to hold back from wincing, Grant staggered along the uneven terrain, blood continuing to seep between his fingers and drip onto the grass, leaving a perilous trail.  He knew he was putting the group in more and more danger the longer he waited to patch up the wound.  Yet, he was worried that stopping would place them at the mercy of whatever carnivores were surely following his blood stream.

Billy stumbled along beside his mentor, constantly flickering his eyes worriedly at Grant's arm, which was now covered in bright, sticky blood.  A half-hour into their trek, Billy put a halt to the madness by grabbing Grant's shoulder.  "Enough."  The young assistant looked back at the others.  "Anyone have a first aid?"

Udesky frowned.  "I did, but it's back there," he pointed in the direction they had come from.  Grant had released him from the pack so that Udesky could run and climb faster.  Now the short, redheaded booking agent wondered if that had been such a smart move after all.

Nash patted his vest down.  "No.  Cooper was carrying the other one."

Billy's eyes suddenly widened.  "Cooper?  Do you think he's still alive?"

Paul shrugged.  "The last time we saw him, he was heading off to set up the perimeter."

"Do you think we should look for him," Nash asked, helping Grant rip off the remaining part of his already torn sleeve.  The bulky African American then tied the bloodied cloth around the doctor's arm in order to stop the bleeding.

"Hey," Amanda intervened.  "If we're going to look for Cooper then we're going to look for Eric."

Grant grimaced as Nash tightened the tourniquet.  "What was your son doing here anyway, Mrs. Kirby?"

"He was parasailing with a friend…my friend."

"We divorced three years ago," Paul explained quietly, glancing away.  He felt guilty for deceiving Grant, but he had done what he had to do.  Eric was, after all, his son.

"Why drag me into it," Grant inquired sharply.  "Why not contact the Costa Rican government?  Or the US Embassy?"

"We did," Amanda answered hurriedly.  "We were told to accept the inevitable!"

Paul placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly.  "So we decided to come and look for ourselves, but Udesky said we needed someone who had been on the island before."

"Yes," Udesky admitted.  "But I didn't tell you to kidnap anyone."

Grant barked a sour laugh.  "Maybe next time you should do better researching, Mr. Kirby."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never been on this island."

"Sure you have.  You wrote that book."

"That was Isla Nublar.  This is Isla Sorna."

"You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs," Udesky asked.

"Way to go on keeping up with your current events," Billy muttered.

"I didn't realize," Paul mumbled.  "If I had known…"

If Grant hadn't been injured he would've punched the son-of-a-bitch.  "What?  Then you would've kidnapped Ian Malcolm?"

"Eric is our son," Amanda admonished.  "What would you have done, Doctor Grant?"

"I wouldn't have allowed my son anywhere near these godforsaken islands to begin with," Grant snapped.  "What kind of idiots sends their child near a dinosaur infested island?"

Paul and Amanda exchanged sullen glances.  Grant had a valid point.  Why did they ever agree to let Ben take Eric parasailing on the coast of Isla Sorna?

End Chapter Ten

**Chianna**:  Thank you very much.  I was crushed when we found out that Ellie was married to Mark.  And then she got such a small role.  Oh well.  That's what fanfiction is for, right?

**MadgeSmith**:  How is your Dreams story coming along?  

**Amanda**:  You know, most people like the idea of Alan and Ellie.  So, there were probably a ton of irritated fans when her husband, Mark, walked into the yard.  _laughs_

**SimCatz**:  Thanks.  And Grant can be attacked as many times as he wants, but I refuse to kill him.  So…he is safe…I think…

**Oogie Boogie**:  I was very annoyed when they killed off Cooper and Nash right in the beginning.  It only left Udesky to die (because you just knew that they weren't going to kill off Grant, Billy, or the Kirbys).  So, yes, Nash lives…for now?

**Neovator**:  _saluts_ Yes, sir/ma'am (sorry, can't tell from your name whether your male or female).  _laughs_

**Megazord Master**:  Thanks!  In the movie, they killed Cooper, Nash, and Udeksy off way to early.  I just couldn't have that.  _laughs_


	11. Worlds Apart

Chapter Eleven

Worlds Apart

PART ONE

Dusk was settling over the trees as the group silently made their way through the jungle, the tension high and hanging over them like a choke hold.  Grant was still fuming over the stupidity of the Kirbys.  He was irate about the phony check, but what irked him more was what the two had allowed their child to do.  Grant thought back to Charlie and his anger mounted.  What kind of parents were these people?  Grant would sooner give his limps than even consider letting someone bring Charlie even a hundred miles near these islands.  And Amy, his baby girl…he'd kill anyone who even contemplated bringing her here.

Grant decided that Paul and Amanda Kirby had to be the most irresponsible people he'd ever met.  And then he paused, thinking of the old man who had started it all.  _No_, he reasoned.  _Hammond is worse.  The man created these dinosaurs as a theme park ride_!

Suddenly he heard Nash yell: "Look!"  And then the survivalist pushed passed everyone, rushing over to where a sail was entangled in a tree.

Amanda and Paul broke out into a desperate run, searching for any sign of their son.

Billy looked to Grant, wondering what the paleontologist thought of the discovery.  Grant only shook his head grimly.  "No," he whispered to his student.  "I don't think so."

Billy understood and nodded then, turned to watch the Kirbys scour the area.  "How long has Eric been missing?"

"Six weeks," Udesky answered for the frantic parents.

"Six weeks," Grant repeated, stunned.  There was no way the kid could still be alive.  Out here alone on an island crawling with hundreds – if not thousands – of prehistoric animals: the chances were near impossible.  "How old is Eric?"

"Fifteen," Paul answered hurriedly.

Grant and Billy approached the sail.  Grant looked up at it doubtfully.  "Think you can use it?"

"If it's not too torn up."

Amanda came to stand in front of them as the two men tugged at the sail, yanking it down.  The straps snapped forward.  Amanda screamed as she got entwined in the tangled mess.  She looked up to find herself face to face with a corpse.  She shrieked, fumbling to get loose.

Grant reached over and untwisted the ropes.  Amanda, now free, immediately ran off.  "Mr. Kirby, go after her," Grant ordered.

Billy cocked an eyebrow.  "She's a bit squeamish," he commented as he continued to pull the sail down.

Grant grunted a reply, picking up the dead compy and flinging it away from the sail.  "I'd hate to have seen her reaction if it had been a human."

"I don't know," Billy said.  "Coming across a dead dinosaur may be more frightening than finding a dead person."

"Not if the person was someone you knew," Grant pointed out.

Billy nodded his agreement.  "You think they may be alive?"

Grant shrugged.  "I didn't think so at first, but I don't any sign of an attack here.  But Eric and the friend have been out here for six weeks.  The odds aren't in their favor."

"Doctor Grant," Paul called out.  "I think you better come look at this!"

"Stay here," Grant ordered before running over to where the Kirbys had gone.

"Look," Paul whispered, pointing down at the ground.

Grant eyed the dozens of nests with dread.  "Raptors," he murmured as the three other men joined them.  Why did it have to be raptors?  "We have to get out of here," he warned them, ushering the group away quickly.  A couple yards away, Grant halted, turning his head slightly in confused worry.  "Where's Billy?"

The younger man came trotting up to him.  "I'm right here."

"What were you doing?"

"Photographing the nests."

"Don't wonder off like that again," Grant decreed, relief evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

Grant snorted.  "You got me into this mess and if anything happens to you then it'll just be me and the damn tourists."

Billy chuckled, shaking his head as he followed his mentor through the trees.

They hiked on for another couple hours before the dark forced them to find shelter.  Grant led them closer to the brontosaurus herds and they all climbed up the largest trees they could find.  Grant had taken the first watch, staring out into the darkness, keeping a careful watch over the others who were now dozing off.

His mind began to wander and he found himself wondering what Ellie was up to.  There wasn't much time difference between them.  She had probably put the children to bed a couple hours ago and was now…what?  Sleeping?  Reading?  Writing?

Grant sighed, picturing his wife sitting at the kitchen table with a mug full of chilled Green Tea, papers strewn about her, and her pen dangling from her mouth as she poured over the material in front of her.  Grant wasn't a very sentimental or romantic man, but at the moment he would've given it all to be sitting across the table from her.

PART TWO

Ellie tossed and turned on the queen-sized bed.  All the empty space was making her feel uneasy and lonely.  Granted, Alan often went out of town for weeks on end to supervise dig sites and Ellie had learned to adjust to sleeping alone.  Yet, tonight was different.  Tonight she was aware that her husband wasn't safely inside a trailer pouring over fossils, texts, and lectures.  He was somewhere she couldn't reach him.  He was somewhere flying over an island of nightmares.

Ellie crawled out of bed, slipping on her silk robe as she made her way to the kitchen.  What bothered her most about this whole thing was that she couldn't get on the phone and call him.  How was she to know everything was all right if there was no way to talk to him?

She made herself some herbal tea and then sat at the table.  Maybe if she had never left the field this wouldn't have happened.  She wasn't sure how her working on the dig sites could have changed anything, but she still held the regret of leaving.  Maybe she could have done something.  Made a difference in the way things were going.

She sighed, pressing her forehead to the black marbled tabletop.  No, she had done the right thing by leaving.  She couldn't handle the strain.  The memories.  And then she had gotten pregnant.  There was no way Ellie could've returned even if she desperately wanted to.  Someone had to watch Charlie and Amy.

Ellie, thinking of Alan and their children, fell asleep. 

End Chapter Eleven

**Chianna**:  Sorry.  This one is longer!

**Megazord Master**:  Well, I'm pretty much sticking to the main idea, but I'm diverting from the movie.  So, it's ok if you haven't seen JPIII in ages.  Thanks for reviewing!

**Fluffy**:  Thank you so much.  And don't worry, Eric will be showing up _very_ soon.  I take it you've read _Return to Jurassic_ and _Return to Jurassic: Annihilate 23_ by Autumn Darkness?  If not, I recommend it.  Both stories are pretty much about Eric.

**SimCatz**:  Thanks!  And I've been enjoying your story, _Circle of Dreams_.  When will you update?


	12. Lost and Found

Chapter Twelve

Lost and Found

As the sun began to peak over the horizon, Grant nudged Billy awake and gestured for the young man to rouse the others. As Billy climbed the branches over to the next tree, Grant started his descent. His feet firmly on the soil, he glanced around, noting that the island was quiet, but not eerily so. Dinosaurs were just beginning to shake off sleep and the predators were still too drowsy to do much hunting. He figured they had an hour or so before the carnivores would start searching for breakfast.

Nash was the second to climb down and the muscular survivalist stood at the base of the tree as the others made their way down. Grant gave the man credit. At first, Nash had been scared and jittery, but now after being given the chance to settle from his initial fear, the man was calm and collected.

Udesky, on the other hand, was still twitchy and jerked at every snapping twig. Grant didn't really blame the guy. Last night, during Udesky's watch, Grant stayed up with him and had a long talk. Grant discovered that Udesky was nothing more than a booking agent. The closest he'd ever been to dangerous animals was at the zoo, safely on the other side of the bars and Plexiglas.

Then came Paul and Amanda Kirby, two of the most irritating people he had ever met. Even stranded on a dinosaur-infested island, they continued to bicker about trivial things. Grant still couldn't comprehend their approval in allowing their son to go parasailing near the islands. He figured that he never would.

Finally, Billy came scurrying down, eager to get started. Grant guilty hoped that Charlie would one day be like Billy. The young student assistant was bright, enthusiastic, and livened up the dig site with his charming smiles and easy-going personality. Grant often found himself wishing that Billy were his own son. Not that he didn't love Charlie, but every man dreams of having a son follow in his footsteps.

Suddenly, Billy looked over at him and screamed: "Alan, look out!"

Grant whirled around just as a raptor came bursting through the bushes. Another jumped out from the side…followed by a third and fourth. They circled around him, sniffing the air and calling out in their high-pitched squeals. Grant turned, trying to keep his eye trained on all four of them. He could hear Billy yelling, trying to capture the dinosaurs' attentions.

The ground began to shake and Grant's eyes widened in alarm. He recognized the quiver. "T-rex," he murmured just as a giant beast came crashing through the trees. He whipped around toward the group and shouted: "Freeze! He can't see you if you don't move!"

But he was too late. They were already running, desperate to get as far away as fast as they could. All the commotion distracted the raptors and two of them leapt onto the T-rex's back, stabbing their claws into the hard flesh. Another one tore off after the fleeing people.

Grant backed slowly away from the fourth, sweat rolling down his tanned face. His heart began to beat wildly. The raptor hissed and sprung forward at the exact moment that a spear hurdled into its neck. The dinosaur screeched, collapsing just a foot away from Grant, stunned and wounded, but still very much alive. Two more spears whizzed through the air, both piercing the raptor's side. Grant took his opportunity and bolted into the thick underbrush.

He fought his way through the vines and branches, thorns slicing his hands and face. Something grabbed his shoulder and he hurled his foot back, kicking it with a harsh blow. The 'hmph' sound from behind him caused Grant to turn around. He hadn't kicked a dinosaur, but a man. He helped the man back to his feet. "You must be Ben."

Ben nodded, sucking in the air. "Y-yes…who the hell are you?"

"Alan Grant. Is Eric alive?"

"Yes."

The T-rex behind them roared and Grant shoved Ben forward. "Take me to him. Now."

The two men stumbled over the terrain as they darted around the trees. Ben led Grant to a small clearing where an old supply truck was tipped on its side. "Eric," he called out, a few feet from the truck. "Open the hatch!"

The hatch flung open and Ben quickly jumped inside, followed by Grant. Once inside, Ben slammed the hatch shut. "Compies," he explained. "They live around here. Can't be too careful."

Grant looked around the dimly lit room and settled himself onto a wooden crate. Across from him, a young boy sat down on the floor of the truck. He was dirty and his brown hair shaggy, falling over his eyes. One of his arms was wrapped in a bandage made of leaves and grass. Grant smiled thinly at him. "You must be Eric Kirby."

Eric nodded, confused. "Yeah. How'd you know? You part of the rescue team? Ben and I were beginning to think that there wouldn't be one."

"Well," Grant looked over at Ben and then back at Eric. "There isn't one. Not officially. Your parents brought me aboard."

"My parents," he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, they're here. On the island. Looking for you."

"Together?" Eric shook his head. "They don't do so well together."

"You'll be surprised what people can do when it comes to something important."

Ben, still standing, the hatch just off to the side of his head, announced: "Sorry we don't have any food to offer. I was out hunting when I saw you."

Eric looked over at Ben. "You lose the spears?"

"Yeah."

"We'll have to make more."

"Yeah."

Grant shook his head. "This is amazing. I was sure we never would've found you…not alive."

"We've had some close calls," Ben admitted, pointing to Eric's arm. "That happened last week while we were gathering water. A compy tore his flesh right off."

Eric shrugged it off and asked Grant: "Who are you?"

"Alan Grant."

"Alan Grant! No way! I've read both your books! I liked the first one better. Before you hated dinosaurs."

"Well, that was before they tried to eat me."

Everyone went silent. Grant finally asked: "Did you read Ian Malcolm's book?"

"Yeah," Eric said.

"And?"

"It was too confusing. Everything was chaos this and chaos that. It was too preachy. And he seemed kind of high on himself."

Grant smirked. "That's something we have in common."

"Now that we're all acquainted," Ben interrupted. "Do you think we should go find the others? Maybe find a way off this damn island?"

Grant stood up, situating his hat. "If there is a way."

End Chapter Twelve

**Chianna**: I hope it is, too. Haha. Anyway, don't worry: Ellie's role is going to get a big jump later.

**SimCatz**: Hey, you never posted Chp4! _pouts_

**DougS**: I know what you mean. I loved JPIII, but there were a lot of things that needed fixing. The number one problem I had with it was that Alan and Ellie weren't together. Yet, the close second were the Kirbys. They annoyed me, too, and for many reasons.

**Jen**: Thanks! I'm trying my best, but I'm running out of time. _frowns_

**Phoenix Master**: Thank you so much. I just hope I won't have to end it abruptly. I don't have much time left before I leave. And we're not even half way through it! I mean, geeze, I only just got Eric and Ben into the story.

**HoneyBee1**: Wow. I mean…wow. Thank you so much. I truly appreciate it. And I'll never get tired of saying it: Alan and Ellie belong together! And I hate Slash stories. Besides, there's no way Grant would ever turn gay, especially with Billy. I got the impression that Grant treated Billy more like a son than anything.


	13. Unnatural Noise

Chapter Thirteen

Denied

The following morning, as the trio was climbing out of the truck, Grant asked: "You know where the Coast is?"

"The coast?" Ben shook his head. "Doctor Grant, that'll be suicide. The closer we get to water, the worse things get."

"I know, but we'll never get off this island by staying on it."

"Fine, sure. Follow me."

Grant trailed behind Ben, uneasily giving up leadership. Yet, Ben was the one who'd lived on the island for six weeks. He knew the layout far better than the older paleontologist. However, Ben had confessed that he and Eric hadn't done too much exploring ever since their run-in with a T-rex four weeks back. It was then they'd given up trying to find a way off; and had kept close to the tanker truck they lived out of.

Eric, who stumbled alongside Grant, struck up conversation in the attempt to take his mind off the miles of hiking. He held up a claw and asked: "You know what this is?"

Grant briefly snapped his eyes down to see what Eric was holding. "A raptor claw. I use to have one. A fossil." _I never should've tossed it_, he thought mournfully.

"Mine's new," Eric pointed out. "I found it after a fight between a raptor and a Spino."

"Here," Ben called back to them, coming to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

Grant peered down, noticing what Ben was showing him. Down below was the river. And hidden among shrubbery alongside the banks was a small, wooden boat. "You see that," he exclaimed.

Ben's eyes widened. "I never saw it before! But then again, we weren't this far down. When we came to the river, we were further up."

"That's where we need to go," Grant said, glancing around, trying to calculate how to get to the boat. "This way."

-----

Two hours into their trek, Eric – running out of things to say – asked: "You got kids?"

Grant flicked his eyes over to the young teenager. "Yeah."

"Oh." Eric stepped over a large, fallen tree limb. "How many?"

"Two. A boy and girl."

"That's cool. I wish my parents had had more. It's pretty boring. Are your kids paleontologists, too?"

Grant grunted, ducking underneath a branch. "Charlie's three. Amy's one."

"Oh. Sorry. I thought they'd be…never mind," Eric trailed off, embarrassed.

"Older," Grant finished for him. "Yeah, well, if it were up to Ellie we would've had them much sooner."

"Ellie's your wife?"

"Yeah, she…"

"Oh, wait! You mean Ellie Sattler-Grant? Wow, that is so cool. My Biology teacher uses her books for class reference. Personally, I find them a little confusing. I mean, they are college-leveled."

A faint smile crossed Grant's face. All this talk about his family got him reminiscing. He remembered the day Ellie had quit the job, announcing she was going to focus her energy on her writing. Grant had been disappointed, practically begged her to stay. Yet, in the end, he released his hold and silently watched her pack up her stuff. By the end of the weekend, she was gone. Given, they had already moved in together, but Grant didn't spend much time at home. He missed having her on the digs.

"…why we're here."

Grant shook his head, realizing he had faded out. He had no clue what the kid was talking about so he simply said: "Really."

"Yeah," Eric replied, oblivious to Grant's lack of attention.

And then Grant froze, raising up his hand. All three listened intently as a strange, faint sound emitted through the jungle. They all glanced at each other as they recognized the sound: a phone was ringing. Perplexed, but spurred on with hope, they all started racing towards the noise.

Grant racked his brain, but came up empty. He couldn't remember ever seeing a phone. And neither the Kirbys, Udesky, nor Nash had said a word about one. So where was it coming from?

-----

Ellie paced the waiting room, impatience and fear raging inside her. She glanced at the clock mounted behind the secretary's desk for the millionth time and gave a frustrated sigh. It was at that point the door opened and a man in a crisp business suit addressed her curtly. "You must be Doctor Sattler-Grant."

Ellie, fuming, snapped: "Yes I am! And I have been waiting for over two hours!"

"Come in." He gestured for her to enter his spacious office.

Ellie marched inside, not bothering to take a seat as the man went around his desk and settled into his own leather executive chair. "Mister Jenkins, I need you to charter an aircraft to Isla Sorna."

David Jenkins laughed. "Are you crazy, Doctor Grant? I won't do any such thing."

Ellie leaned over his mahogany desk that was littered with expensive paperweights and gizmos. "You don't understand. My husband is stranded on that island!"

Mister Jenkins face collapsed. "What? No one is authorized to land on that island. If he did so, it was illegally and…"

"No, damn it! They were never supposed to land!"

"It's restricted airspace."

"I _know_ that, but these people got permission by the Costa Rican government to fly low."

"Then why aren't you taking this matter up with the Costa Rican government?"

"I tried! But they told me there was nothing they could do. They denied giving out their permission. They told me to contact the U.S. Embassy."

Jenkins sighed. "Doctor Grant, are you in contact with your husband?"

"No."

Jenkins sat up. "Then how do you know he's even on the island?"

"Because he hasn't returned! And he hasn't called."

Jenkins sighed again, leaning back into his chair. "There is nothing I can, Doctor Grant. You can't even tell me with assuridity that your husband is on the island. Maybe – just maybe – he is off in Hawaii having a grand old time."

"Do you know who my husband is? Alan Grant would never do…"

"Alan Grant," Jenkins inquired, his interest peaked. "_Thee_ Alan Grant?"

"Yes," Ellie exclaimed, thinking she was making headway.

"Doctor Grant, your husband, Alan may have gone on his own accord. I can't mount a rescue expedition for a man who may or may not be on an island that he may or may not have illegally gone to."

"Are you saying you won't help me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Doctor Grant."

End Chapter Thirteen

**Phoenix Master**: Hey, I've got nothing serious against Ian Malcolm, but Grant obviously had a dislike for him. _shrugs_ Besides, those lines were in the movie. And I remember those bike rides! I used to ride mine down the long, winding hill to the lake.

**HoneyBee**: Brotherly-kind-of-interaction? I didn't notice that. They weren't in too many scenes together. I'll have to watch the movie again to refresh my memory. Anyway, don't worry about Ben taking over for Billy. It won't happen. I'll see that it doesn't!

**SimCatz**: I did stay tuned. Nothing happened! Please, please, update!

**Groovy**: Thanks. And everyone I've talked to as agreed with me: Alan and Ellie, not Ellie and Mark. What _was_ Steven Spielberg and Universal Studios thinking?

**Josh-Nelson**: Chp2-5: Thanks so much. I was dying for family interaction scenes! _laughs_ Chp7-8: Yeah, that totally bothered me. They killed Cooper and Nash way too quickly. Chp10: That was another thing that irritated me! I loved the movie, but there were a lot of faulty things with it. Chp12: Cooper's dead. The group doesn't know it because they didn't see him get eaten after he shot the Spino. So, that's why they were asking earlier if maybe they should look for him. It's a good thing they didn't bother because he _is_ dead.

**Karen**: Yet, _another_ person who agrees with me! Dang it, they should've just made them his. Thanks for the review!

**MJ**: I liked Billy, but I freely confess that Grant has been (and will always be) my favorite. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

**Karategal**: You know what? You got me thinking…mmm…maybe there is a way…Thanks for reviewing! I'm taking your request into consideration!


	14. Connection

Sorry for the long wait. I just ended my term with AmeriCorps. During the last nine months, I haven't had much access to the Internet. However, I'm home for the summer. So, I'll try and get everything wrapped up before I leave for school.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The trio darted through the trees, weeds smacking against their thighs. Bursting out of the tall grass, Grant came to a screeching stop. Ben collided into him and Grant stumbled forward, losing his balance and tumbling over the body. He heard Eric gasp behind him.

"Who is it," Ben asked.

Grant peered down into the familiar face. "Cooper. He came with us. Help me search him."

The two older men bent down and began rummaging through the dead man's pockets. Within moments, Grant produced the now silent satellite phone.

"It's my Dad's," Eric spoke stoically.

Grant quickly punched in Ellie's cell phone number. One ring…two…three…

"Hello?"

"Ellie," Grant rasped. The sound of his wife's voice was like an angel.

"Alan? Alan is that you?" She sounded so hopeful. So desperate.

Static filled the airwaves.

"Ellie! ELLIE! Can you hear me? Ellie!" He slammed the yellow phone into the ground. "_Damn_!"

Ellie stared, mesmerized, at the dead phone in her hand. She jerked, quickly checking her databank to see the last received call. She didn't recognize the number. Had it been him?

She tried calling back, but got a computerized message: "I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach is out of the area. Please, try your call again."

Ellie tried again. And again. And again.

Frustrated tears welling up in her eyes, she flung her phone. "_Damn_!"

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN

THANKS: Thank you everyone for your continuous support even while I was away traveling the country and doing voluntary community service.


End file.
